Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Light Mobius= |-|"In Another Time, In Another Place= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (born day 162, 3220), born ??? Maurice Hedgehog, is the titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a Mobian hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds, and the son of Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Renowned as the hero of Mobius and the chosen hero of the multiverse, Sonic is the strongest and primary agent of the Team Fighters, and has since early childhood opposed the global and tyrannical rule of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and afterwards his alternate universe counterpart Dr. Eggman, to reclaim the freedom of his planet. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up when needed. Additionally, he is willing to put his life on the line for his loved ones. From the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, Sonic had many adventures and faced countless trials in the fight against evil for the fate of his planet that tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. When Eggman used the reality-warping Genesis Wave to alter the world for his own ambitions, Sonic's attempt to undo it resulted in a new reality which not only destroyed the multiverse from which he hailed, but formed a new one in its place and gave him an entirely different life. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, High 2-A with the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light | High 2-A | At least High 2-A Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 17 (Prime Zone), 47 (Light Mobius) Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Embodiment of Chaos, Freedom Fighter, Hero of Mobius, "Fastest Thing Alive" Powers and Abilities: Indomitable Will, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Durability, Enhanced Physique, Super Speed, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, 4th Wall Awareness, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Time Paradoxal Immunity, Pressure Point Strikes, Paralysis Inducement, Instinctive Reactions, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Vibration Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Burrowing, Binding, Afterimage Creation, Speed Augmentation, Limited Flight, Omnilingualism, Summoning (Can summon Dulcy the Dragon to his aid), Hacking, Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills, Weapon Mastery, Aura, Psychic Shield, Regeneration (High-Godly) and Immortality (Type 8. Stems from a constant, invisible, passive aura that always surrounds Sonic at all times, gifted to him by The Ancient Walkers after collecting his Billionth Power Ring. It has been shown to act on it's own volition to protect Sonic on several occasions. It has restored Sonic's physical and spiritual essence, absorbed and retained his Life Force, has nullified magic that's targeted him, and even brought him back after being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annihilator after it overloaded), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Absolute Unpredictability, Passive Fate Manipulation (Due to the amount of Chaos Energy that Sonic has been exposed to, he has become the Embodiment of Chaos. As referred to by Eggman, he is patently unpredictable, the constant inconsistency, that hiccup on the quantum level that throws everything off to ensure Sonic’s victory), Statistics Amplification, Wish Granting, Clairvoyance, Resurrection, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, and Dimensional BFR (With Power Rings), Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction (With the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light. Also, his One Billionth Power Ring Aura can negate the effects of magic), With Chaos Energy: Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Portal Creation, and Memory Manipulation. Through Color Powers: Shapeshifting, Enhanced Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Enhanced Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Transmutation, Black Hole Mimicry, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Enhanced Bite (With Purple Frenzy), Spike Projection (With Pink Spikes), Flight and Levitation with (Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void). Resistance to the following: Time Stop (Was caught in the wake of the Time Immobilizing Ray and yet was unaffected), Mind Manipulation/Morality Manipulation and Corruption, Magic and Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Immense Heat and Cold (Can easily survive in arctic and and volcanic environments), Poison and Radiation (Can survive around radioactive waste. Can survive the environment of Robotropolis), Power Nullification, Life Force Absorption, Vector Manipulation (speed/inertia/momentum negation), Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, and Biological Manipulation | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, True Flight, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Alteration, Creation, Restoration, and Destruction), Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, History Manipulation, Total Event Collapse, Sealing, Holy Manipulation, Intangibility, Resistance to Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Unaffected by Enerjak's reality manipulative abilities. Tanked the Super Genesis Wave), Corruption, and Unwilling Teleportation | Same as before on a greatly enhanced scale, Atom Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (By using his speed, he was able to counter the rotational cycle of the Quantum Dial, which would generate a black hole to destroy the star system. Able to fight with the likes of Ixis Naugus and Mammoth Mogul. Can fight evenly with Scourge the Hedgehog), High Multiverse level+ with the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light, can bypass conventional durability with the Sword of Acorns, Sword of Light, Phasing, Pressure Point Strikes, and with Chaos Control | High Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Fought on equal footing with Hyper Knuckles, annihilating a reality as a side effect their clash. Clashed with Master Mogul alongside Hyper Knuckles and Turbo Tails. Matched and pummeled a somewhat weakened Enerjak Avatar. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Silver. Obliterated the Egg-Wily Machine X alongside Super Mega Man. Was going to use Chaos Control to reverse the affects of the Super Genesis Wave but was interrupted, causing the infinite multiverse to "shatter" and the complete erasure of the Chaos Force, a 5th dimensional realm) | At least High Multiverse level+ '(Vastly superior to Super Sonic. Battled against Ugly Naugus alongside Hyper Tails) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Often credited as "The Fastest Thing Alive". Shown to transverse the Cosmic Interstate to travel to different universes on numerous occasions, one instance requiring him to travel across 1000 universes. Was able to act before the physics of displacement in order to throw a ball of water) | Immeasurable (Can function in realms devoid of space and time. Can blitz the likes Master Mogul, Solaris, and the Time Eater) | Immeasurable (Far faster than his Super State) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Comparable to Knuckles and the Chaotix) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level '''(Withstood a beating from Shadow, Metal Sonic, and Isaac simultaneously. Has withstood pummelings from the Iron King, Egg Beater, the Suppression Squad, Enerjak, ect). Fate Manipulation, Intangibility, Regeneration, and Immortality make him extremely difficult to kill | '''High Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Hyper Knuckles, Master Mogul, Perfect Chaos, Super A.D.A.M., the Egg-Wily Machine X, and even Enerjak without any lasting damage) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing any signs of fatigue) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with his abilities. Universal+ with Chaos Energy. | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ File:Power Ring Archie (1).png|Power Rings File:Seven Chaos Emeralds Archie - Kopi.png|The seven Chaos Emeralds File:Super Emerald.jpg|A Super Emerald File:0Archie sonicsword.JPG|The Sword of Acorns File:Lightblade.png|The Sword of Light Standard Equipment: * Power Rings: Golden bands constructed from a vast amount of Chaos Energy. Power Rings are natural by-products of Chaos Emeralds, though they do not contain the limitless power the Chaos Emeralds do. * Chaos Emeralds: Magical gemstones containing infinite power. Possessing the power to change reality itself, Chaos Emeralds have often been the center of conflict across space and time in several different realities ** Super Emeralds: Powerful versions of the Chaos Emeralds, which allow Sonic to access more powerful transformations. * Sword of Acorns: A magical sword forged from the Source of All. * Sword of Light: A magical weapon created by the Ancient Walkers to counter dark magic. Intelligence: Genius. Sonic is an ingenious tactician who is renowned world-wide for his exploits. Despite lacking any known training, Sonic possesses over a decade worth of combat experience fighting a wide variety of enemies. Considered the greatest warrior in Knothole, Sonic's skills match and surpass the likes of Sally Acorn, Antoine D'Coolette, Geoffrey St. John, Knuckles the Echidna, and several others. With his own fighting style to compliment his speed and ability to curl into a ball, he is capable of high-speed offense while also maintaining defense. His battle record includes singe-handily and casually defeating battalion of trained soldiers, devising a plan to contain a nuclear explosion on a dime, and stopping numerous of Robotnik's schemes. He has triumphed over many villains such as brilliant super scientists, similar speedsters of equal and deadly skill, merciless machines with precise knowledge on his every tactic, powerful wizards, enhanced Mobians with several millennia of experience, and literal gods capable of reshaping reality itself. Weaknesses: Will put the lives of others before his own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base: * Sonic Spin: While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * Spin Dash: Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * Homing Attack: 'Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. *'Boost: Accelerating to top speeds while coated in a blue aura, Sonic rockets forward as a highly destructive projectile to mow down anything in his way. * Figure-Eight Peel-Out: '''Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speeds. This technique can also enable Sonic to suspend himself in the air, or be used on a dime to help evade attacks or blitz enemies. * '''Pressure Point Strikes: By precisely striking his enemies' nerve clusters with fast-paced blows Sonic is capable of quickly taking down physically superior foes and inducing paralysis. * Combat Instincts: Thanks to his immense combat experience Sonic is capable of fighting like normal and pulling off evasive maneuvers without forethought, enabling him to respond to attacks much swifter than most enemies. * Blue Tornado: '''Sonic spins around at blistering speed to the point where he appears to as a blue vortex. This can be used in close combat to continuously thrash opponents or used to fling away foes who attempt to pin Sonic down. * '''Burrowing: '''By using his Sonic Spin, Sonic is capable of burrowing through the ground at high speeds. * '''Fissure: Sonic runs circles around the opponent, cutting a hole in the ground to drop them in a trench. * Superheat: By moving at high speeds Sonic is capable of generating immense heat and searing flames. This can be used to quickly turn sand into glass or attack enemies with streams of fire. * Vibration Emission: Sonic can produce destructive shock-waves to send enemies flying. * Omnilingualism: Via an alien implant Sonic is capable of understanding any and all languages, apparently even allowing him to understand the "speech" of common dogs. * Summoning: By vibrating his vocal chords at high speeds Sonic can emit a high-pitched whistle only hearable by Dulcy the Dragon, who is subsequently summoned to his aid in a puff of smoke. * Aerokinesis: Sonic is able to create and control strong winds, which are powerful enough to send opponents flying and tear apart solid metal. * Vortex Vacuum: '''Sonic encircles opponents at high speeds, cutting off their oxygen supply. Used to put out fires and suffocate foes. * '''Speed Mirages: While moving at superhuman speeds Sonic can modulate the frequency of his speed to produce illusionary images of himself to confuse opponents. Each "clone" possesses Sonic's infrared signature, making them impossible to tell apart with thermal vision alone. * Invisibility: After spinning around at high speeds Sonic can render his body completely invisible to the naked eye for as long as he wishes. * Molecular Vibration: '''By vibrating his molecules at super speed Sonic is able to render his being immaterial, making him difficult to efficiently combat through conventional means. Phasing allows him to harmlessly pass through enemy attacks, escape binds, and inflict internal injuries. Sonic is also able to vibrate the molecules of objects he makes physical contact with, rendering them intangible or budging objects he wouldn't be able to affect normally. * '''Chaos Control: With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of warping the fabric of space-time by manipulating Chaos Energy. This can be used for a variety of different powers, such as to instantaneously teleport himself as well as other people objects across vast distances, perform Reality Warping and undo the effects of enemy reality warping, erase memories on cross-universal scale, open gateways (portals) through space-time to travel from one place to another, perform inter-dimensional and time travel, pause the flow of time to immobilize enemies for up to several decades, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. * One Billionth Power Ring Aura: '''After absorbing one billion Power Rings, Sonic was instilled with an internal, mystical aura that helps to retain Sonic's Life force. This prevents Sonic's mind from being destroyed and can override reality to re-establish Sonic's physical and spiritual essences after they are destroyed. * '''Chaotic Constant: Due to all the Chaos Energy Sonic has absorbed over the years, Sonic has become a physical incarnation of Chaos itself. A constant of inconstancy, Sonic's mere presence incites unpredictable happenings to unfold in his favor in order his prevent his death. Power Rings: ** Power Boosting: By absorbing Power Rings Sonic can grant himself great boosts in physical prowess. By absorbing Power Rings in excessive amounts, Sonic can attain the form of "Ullra Sonic", granting an unfathomable boost in physical prowess, mastery over atomic particles, and vast elemental and magical talents much like the ones used by Ixis Naugus. ** Wish Granting: Power Rings possess limited reality-warping capabilities which let them grant wishes, enabling Sonic to heal his allies, nullify the power of beings as strong as Ugly Naugus, and banish opponents to different dimensions. ** Insight: Power Rings can be used to grant insight and gain knowledge. A drawback to this ability is that it causes a brief headache. Super Sonic * Chaos Energy Manipulation: * Positive Energy Aura: * Invulnerability: * Phasing: Ultra Sonic * Time Manipulation: * Elemental Talents: * Atom Manipulation: * Environmental Adaptation Key: Base | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Gallery File:Sonic bio archie.jpg|Bio File:Sms0.jpg|First appearance File:Sonic1.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #1 File:STH19.jpg|Night of 1,000 Sonics File:Sonic25.jpg|Vs. Metal Sonic v1.0 File:StH35.jpg File:StH 039 Cover.jpg|Mecha Madness File:STH48.jpg|On the run File:Sonicrobotnikfight.png|Endgame File:Sonic v Robotnik 2.jpg File:Sonic defeats Scourge.jpg|Heroism File:Vs. Egg Tarantula.jpg|Vs. Egg Tarantula File:Snively speech.jpg|"Victory" File:Victory over Eggman.jpg|Celebration File:SU 54.jpg|Worlds Collide File:Vs. Robot Masters.jpg|Vs. Robot Masters File:StH 251 Cover.jpg|Final "Issue" File:SSSM.jpg File:Prime Zone Shatters.jpg|Prime Zone shatters Others Notable Victories: Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Sayaka's profile (Both were in base and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Son Goku (Composite Dragon Ball), Goku’s profile (Both were High 2-A and Super Sonic was used) Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2